Two Masks One Love
by RupturedRose
Summary: A girl named Megan,who hides behind a mask literaly and figuratively,is dragged to crystal lake by her cousin/stepbrother,where she is helped by jason.will she choose to go home and keep hiding or stay and finaly take off the mask.rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do not own friday the 13th or any characters aside from Megan...unfortunately.

a/n:please read and reveiw, reveiws are what i live on,lol

P.S. know that some of the characters may come out a bit O/C that's just how i write, sorry.

Speaking styles:

_Pamela voorhees_

**Jason voorhees**

Everyone else

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

(Megan's POV)

Why the hell am i here, in this damn van, with these idiots. Don't get me wrong i like road trips but, i hate,HATE, sitting in a shitty van with a bunch of potheads and their bong. I try so hard to drown them out with my music. But try as i might their voices overwhelmed those playing on my Mp3. I screamed up to the one with dreadlocks, chase, i think.

"When are we going to get there?"

"Like ten minutes, don't get your panties in a bunch."

I looked at him grumpily, i didn't like him or any of my little step-brother's friends, i hate my step-brother even more. He was the whole reason i was on this trip, my step-dad forced me up here to spend some 'quality time' with his son. Honestly i know it's just so he can fuck some bimbo without me interrupting. And on most occasions i would happily go away, like the time he sent me to romania for a week or when he gave me a few hundred dollars to go to a gothic boutique and stay at an expensive hotel for three days and two nights. But this time his golden boy, varsity football, man whore, wanted to go to camp crystal lake(or as he likes to refer to it, "camp blood") to smoke weed with a few friends and bang a few of them too. So here i sit, silent, patient, hoping that somehow some terrible accident will occur and either kill or atleast wound one of these kids and give the rest a wake up call, but that won't happen, and i know it. Then again if i consider that history of the place we are going... I do believe Jason exists, i know it. And i seem to be the only one.

"We're here!"

Announces Corey, my step-brother, and as we all unload from the van, me with my tote bag and rucksack, as i get out i catch chase trying to smack my ass. I catch his hand.

"By the way i'm not wearing panties..., i wear boxers."

I smirk at him, he is shocked, but he recovers and yells:

"Dyke!"

After me.

"It's bisexual, thank you very much, and you are just jealous because you can't get in MY boxers."

I walk away, smiling, happy, and trying to find a cabin in good condition.

(Jason's POV)

Another batch, another long, yet enjoyable weekend.

Lots of bad boys and girls to slaughter. I smile under my mask, i hear some words being yelled between two of the teens. the girl then walks off toward another cabin, towards where i am hiding. She has black and red hair, obviously dyed, falling down her back. She was wearing long jeans and a a baggy red and black hoodie over an old led zepplin t-shirt.

_"Jason, do you see how different she is, he aura is tourted but lighter, she is not like them,Jason. She is a good girl, better than them, don't hurt her."_

**"Yes, mother i see her...she is very pretty...can i..."**

_"Only if she wants to be kept dear, she is different and special like you,my special,special, boy, but she has grown up differently than you. But if you are going to kill the others hide her in the cabin first so she doesn't have to watch."_

**"Yes, mother, but what if she wants to...help, she doesn't seem to like these people very much and..."**

_"Wait until the time comes Jason, then we will decide what to do, but wait my special boy let her get settled before you do anything...oh and Jason...her name is Megan."_

**"Okay mother,i will wait."**

I would wait but, only so long, the urge to end these silly teenagers lives was very great. But i would wait for mother and for Megan. Ah what a nice name, easy to speak, joyful but sad. I wondered how she was to talk to, be around, she looked so pretty and she wasn't a stick figure like all the other girls, she was a little chubby,but that made her look more innocent. I wanted so badly to meet her but i would have to wait...and hope when i did meet her,if i did, that she wouldn't scream and run.

13_13_13

(Megan's POV)

The sun had sunk down below the lake and a bon fire was roaring. Beer cans were everywhere, and the smell of weed wafted through the air. But here i was in a decrepid cabin, writing by way of a self charging lantern and singing as well.I wore my lucky mask as I sang along wth "I will follow you into the dark" by Death Cab For Cutie.I admired my Dark purple and green mask in my hand mirror before I got up and twirled around and I stoped as I spied someone through the window. I turned to my bag to grab my can of mace, but when I turned back around I heard a knock at my door. It was Corey,drunk out of his mind..and shirtless. God why now of all times.

"Hey s-sister how-ws it going?"

He slurred,plastered out of his mind. I really didn't need this i thought as he sauntered toward me.

"Corey just get out of my cabin please, i want to go to sleep, go fuck one of your whores and leave me alone."

"Well little sis, I'd rrr-rather fuck you."

My eyes widened. No, not this, I wasn't going to let this happen. Not after what happened a few years ago.

Corey was now right in front of me, i had the mace in my hand but as i lifted my hand up to spray it in his eyes he batted it out of my hand. I backed up and was stopped by the bed. Corey pushed me down. I fought back as he got on top of me. I kicked and tried to scream but he lifted up my mask and shoved his tounge in my mouth. He tasted of weed and cheap beer. So i bit hs tounge and screamed as I kicked him in the nads. He cried out and rolled off the bed. And at that moment i froze i saw a large figure in the doorway. A tall man in dirty,ripped clothing and a...hockey mask.

It was him, Jason. My heart beat hard against my chest, but not with fear, excitement. He walked over to Corey, who was slowly getting back up. When Corey was on his feet he began slurring again and trying to get to me, i half expected to be dead right about now, but instead, Jason picked me up and sat me down in a far corner, he grabbed my blanket and draped it over my shiverng form. Next he turned and I saw his machete unsheath and he walked back over to Corey. I did somehting i didn't think i'd have the power to do. I got up and walked over to him. The machete was high above his head, he was about to strike.

"May I? I would really like to before you kill me."

I braced myself for my head to be loped off but i felt something heavy being placed in my hand...his machete. The weapon that had sent so many to the grave, how amazing, how...much of a turn on? It felt like exstasy to be holding this powerful weapon, next to the man i had dreamed of seeing for my entire life. And as i plunged the blade into Corey's heart i felt wonderful, whole. And as Corey's lifeless body fell to the floor, i heard the Machete clatter to the floor before i blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

not own Jason voorhees or friday the 13th, or any other brands or bands mentioned. They all belong to there respective owners.

I know this has been really delayed I've just been really busy with projects and certain matters. Sorry. Please read and reveiw. :)

Speaking styles:

_Pamela voorhees_

**Jason voorhees**

Everyone else

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

_**(Jason's POV)**_

She just collapsed. She dropped my Machete and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she just...fainted.

_"Jason, get the poor girl off the floor, take her back to the cabin she's probably very shaken up. After all she did just take a life for the first time...I'm assuming. So take her to the cabin and tuck her in."_

**"Yes mother."**

_"And Jason, dear, dont forget to come back for her things."_

**"Of course,Mother."**

_"Oh, and..."_

**"I know mother, I won't let the others see me, I will be careful. And thank you for caring."**

_"Sorry dear I still worry, well I will go now, and I love you, my special boy."_

**"Love you too, mom."**

Finally. I do love my mother but hearing someone in your head all the time can get annoying.

Anyway I picked Megan up and cradled her and carried her back to the cabin. As I walked she started mumbling in her sleep. And all of a sudden she put her arms around my neck and hung on to me, as if her life depened on it. Maybe it did at that point. I was reconsidering keeping her. Not that I would kill her but maybe let her go.

Then again she had just killed someone, she might not be welcome in her world anymore if anyone found out. And she has a beautiful voice that I wouldn't mind hearing every day, and she seems pretty tough, a little strange but a lot like...me. I think of the mask nestled on her head and I pull it down over her face. If she is anything like me she likes her privacy.

But as I pull the mask down her hair moves away from her face and a large scar is revealed, I don't know how I didn't notice before. It snakes across her forehead and down the right side of her face and ends a few centimeters before a little bump next to her ear. I made a mental note to find out how that had come to grace her pale flesh. But back to the present, the cabin was only a few feet I hear the other teens screaming, they have obviously found the one Megan killed, I shoud get to them before they get away. I Run the last few feet to the cabin and kic open the door. I lay Megan down and tuck her in. Just as I walk away ihear her.

"Jason...help me...all alone...help...they...trying to get me...help."

I'm amazed she's calling me...for help? I Go to the side of the bed and begin to stroke her hair, softly. She settles immediately and nuzzles into my hand. I hear the teens again, and am reminded of my job, but before I go to take care of my pest problem I tuck my old teddy bear into her arms and back away slowly. A smile appears on her face and she goes back to sleeping calmly.

_"Well, Jason it seems that girl is already attached to you. I wonder...doesn't she look a bit...familiar?"_

**"Now that you mention it mother,yes she does, but she couldn't have come here before atleast not while I was patroling, but she is too young to have been a counsoler, or a camp employee. Maybe a relative was a victim of mine?"**

_"Maybe, dear, but I think it is something more. Infact i think i'm going to go pay that girl a visit."_

**"Yes,mother, just please don't scare her."**

_"Oh, Ye of little faith. I will not scare the girl honey, I promise. Now enjoy your work."_

**"Yes, mother."**

_**(Megan's POV)**_

The darkness subsided and instead i was met with an empty cabin, i got up and it was sunny out, and there were...children playing...oh no, not the dream again. Suddenly the sky darkened and all the children were gone except two. The teenagers. The two boys who ruined my life. They got closer one had that knife. I cried out for someone to help, then i thought.

"Jason help me i'm all alone, help me, they are trying to get me,help."

I felt someone next to me, it was him. Stroking my hair, and soothing me. Suddenly there was another machete in my hand and we both took to the cruel boys. I laughed and smiled as blood coated the blade. I stabbed the machete into the ground and danced around like a fairy on midsummer's eve. I was covered in blood and smiling and Jason was standing there watching me. I ran up to him and hugged him tight and he hugged back. Just as i was standing up on my tip-toes to kiss his mask, a voice startled me.

_"Well my dear it seems you very much like my Jason."_

"Who's that, who's there?"

_"I'm Pamela Voorhees, Jason's mother. Sorry I startled you dear, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"Oh, nice to meet you, but aren't you...well. Have you not passed on."

_Oh, dear you are trying to be so polite about it, bless your heart. Yes i am dead but i have the ability to contact Jason from beyond the grave, and you aswell, atleast in your dreams. Now as i said earlier, you seem to like my Jason very much, have you met him before?"_

Oh. Um...well yes i do like your son very much. I've always believed he was real, and i always thought...well it's stupid..."

_Í'm sure it's not dear, go on."_

"Well...I always thought we were a bit alike. The difference is...I lived. And after I survived I heard about Jason and I well idolized him. One of the reasons was Jason was the one who saved me. Only after it happend I realized who had saved me. And he became the person i wanted to see again, but i knew or atleast thought if i came back here he would kill me. And that would be the worst part,that the one i idolize, pretty much...love, would be my undoing."

_"Oh dear. You love my Jason? Well that's wonderful. And no, sweetie he won't kill you,he seems to be very interested in you, and i think if you tell him what happened he will remember."_

"Really? That would be...well better than a dream. Well what would be better than a dream is if he loved me too, but that's just being foolish isn't it?"

_"Oh dear, it's not foolish at all, Jason is a wonderful boy and welll, I think if you stayed with him here everything would turn out well. I was actualy hoping you would stay dear, Jason needs someone to keep him company and he does so love your singing voice, and as i said he thinks you are very interesting."_

"Pamela, I would love to stay. I would have so much better of a time here than with Cousin/Brother and Stepfather/Uncle. "

_"Perfect dear. I would like to talk more but i think you would want to wake up now."_

"Why would I want to wake up?"

_Well dear if my assumption is correct you do not like the others you came with anymore than that vile boy from earlier,and right now Jason is on his way to dispose of them. So i was wondering if you would like to help him or atleast watch."_

"Actualy I would Pamela, thank you."

_"Your welcome Megan. For when you wake up, there is an extra weapon in the bathroom, just a short few steps from the bed. I will tell Jason to wait for you, he is not far onlya few minutes from your campsite. Or would you like me to ask him to come back for you."_

"Thank you Pamela. He can go on with his fun i will catch up. Can I talk to you more later?"

_Yes, of course you can, have fun."_

"Okay, i will."

I woke up immediately and made my way to the bathroom, i wouldn't hesitate to have my fun.

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

So what did you think? was it good? please tell me, reviews keep me running.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier:I do not own Any of the characters in or associated with friday the 13th, i do not own jason, pamela or crystal lake,obviously. Megan, however is my own creation and brainchild,lol. Author's Note:Sorry this took a while i was tied up with a few i've gone a bit more smart ass and less guarded with both Jason's And Megan's characters,sorry if it seems weird,i wanted to try something a little different, tell me if you like it. Read and reveiw,please. Thanks-Ruptered Rose

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

(Jason's POV)

I was nearing the camp, i could hear the teens inside their cabin away from Megan's. They were panicking. Suddenly mother started to talk to me.

_"Jason, dear ,Megan will wake up soon."_

**"Do you want me to go back to be with her when she wakes up. It looks like these kids are going nowhere and i could..."**

_"No need. She's coming to you. When she wakes up she'll grab the extra weapon in the bathroom and either come to help you or watch,she knows where her cabin is so she can find you quickly."_

**"What? But...she...wha?"**

_"Dear don't act so shocked. And she might not even help, as i said. So you can enjoy you work and she can take revenge,and get used to the killing."_

**"Why would she need to get used to killing? Is there something i'm not aware of mother?"**

_"Well, Megan has decided she would like to stay with us, rather than go back."_

**"Really? Well even then she wouldn't really need to get used to it, i think she has good grasp of it already."**

I was truly confused and really did not know why she would want to stay. Only happy that she will stay.

_"Yes, really. She is only too happy to stay, and there is more. I've found where you remember her from. Dear, you saved her years ago from two boys. They were about to rape her. They had already scarred her, leaving their marks on her forehead aswell as other places. I saw it in her dream,and i saw the memory that inspired the nightmare. You came along and seeing her fear, saved her,that was the memory, but the dream held much more."_

**"I saved her...now i am starting to remember,that was about 2 years ago she was maybe 15. Those two boys were much older, one had a knife, and they were attacking her, ripping up her clothes. I took one's head off with my machete and before i could get to the other, the knife was sticking out of his back. She was standing over him, covered in blood, and then she just fainted."**

_"So she has killed before. Well more and more is being revealed. She is very much like you my dear. She lost her father when she was young and had only her mother for years. Then her mother remarried, reluctantly and now she is hospitalized. I read the girl's memory while we were talking, but i never saw the murder. I wonder how many times she has killed? Maybe those memories are so heavily guarded..."_

**"Wait...but what about the dream she had, what was in it?"**

_"I think I'll let her tell you when she wants to but for now let's just say she already is very attached to you. Oh her she comes now, and i see she has picked up the extra weapon,and made some...changes. Well, i'll leave you two to it, shall I."_

Very attached? To me? How could she be...Wow. Megan was standing behind me ,her hair mussed up, and...shorter? Where it had once trailed down her back now it was now up to her shoulders. But it wasn't just that, her eyes were shining in the light of the 2 am moon. A vibrant green, so...beautiful. Wait, What? What was i thinking, no back to buisness.

"Hey, Jason. You noticed, huh? Is it really that bad or are you just amazed?"

**"Um..no, it's just...nothing, nevermind. We should get going before the others try to leave."**

(Megan's POV)

His voice sounded different than i thought it would,well i never really thought i'd hear it, but it was gruff yet soothing,in it's own way,even though it was muffled by the mask. It was the voice I'd imagined in all those dreams where i'd start out screaming and end up smiling and covered in blood.

"Okay then, but if you want to know my reason,there was so much caked blood in my hair,from when i sort of...fainted and fell in corey's blood, that i had to cut it. I hate getting blood in my hair,so annoying. And blood on my clothes is okay, as long as it doesn't dry, when it dries it's very uncomfortable."

**"How would you be so experienced with bloody hair and clothing?"**

"Oh..um..well, special effects actualy. One of my teachers at school loves using fake blood and other effects in our projects. He used to work on real movies, and get's the effects pretty cheap if not for free. I ended up helping out a lot, it goes toward my early college credit...or atleast it did,but anyway, i've found that real blood can be just as sticky and bothersome, when it dries, as fake blood. But then again the fake blood never screwed my hair up this bad."

I finished as we got close enough to the camp to see the others. We were right next to my cabin, and i could see Corey's lifeless body through the window

**"Wow, i never would have guessed."**

He said sarcasticaly.

**"Now , are you going to help or just sit there and look pretty...i mean...uh..um"**

"Aww thanks, here i thought i looked like hell."

I Stick my toungue out.

**"Keep your toungue in you head,kiddo. Anyway Are you going to help or not?"**

"Wow you sound like my aunt when she makes cookies. Anyway i thought that well, i could employ some acting."

**"Oh, and what did you have in mind? I'd really rather enjoy this so, as long as i get my fair share, i'm fine."**

"Okay so i figured,if you wouldn't mind helping with the theatrical bit, we could get them one by one,sort of. If you can, sneak to my cabin and clean up Corey, the one i killed, and stash 'my' weapon while i distract them. Then i'll lead one of the boys to my cabin under the premise of something...taudry, and dispose of him as for the other boy and two girls, well Chelsea,the red head, is in the process of luring Brent, the brown haired one,to her cabin so you could always take those two and Calvin, the boy with a shaved head. They are sex fiends and he's a drug dealer."

**"Sounds like my kind of fun, and who will you take?"**

"Well the boy like i said, with dreadlocks, his name is Chase, I'll handle him first, but i'll get him to call his girl, Lori-Anna, She loves threesomes, it will take her probably 10-15 minutes to get ready and get to my cabin, and that should give me enough time to kill Chase and hide him, i think i'll kill him in the shower, for easy clean-up. So what do you think? I know you probably aren't used to going with someone else's plan, so if you don't like it we can do things your way."

He though for a few moments, looked back out at the camp,then back to me. When he looked at me i couldn't breathe. His eyes, green, like mine, but his were darker. I could see so much, the years of solitude,aside frome Pamela, and years of death. I wanted to hug him, like in my dreams, but i was snapped back to reality when he spoke.

**"Well i like it, just answer me a few things."**

"Sure,what?"

**"Have you been planning their deaths? How are you so okay with this?"**

"No, i haven't this is complete spur of the moment. I've killed including Corey there was, a boy from a long time ago, a few drug dealer/rapists in neighborhoods around where i used to live. It's nothing new. Besides i only kill those who make life worse for other people and have no right to. So hopefully whoever is up there won't mind too much. Anything else?"

**"Okay even if i clean your cabin, how will the others trust you? They've seen it."**

"That's the beauty, i'll tell them i've been in my cabin the whole time, and corey is there too, but when i lure Chase to the cabin, there will be a note, saying Corey went out to clear his head, which reminds me."

I write up a quick note,sloppy enough to be in corey's hand. I hand it to Jason.

"Can you plant this on my bedpost, while you are in there, pretty please."

I give him a completely uneccesary puppy dog face.

**"Fine, i will, now who do i get to waste again? Oh and save the cutesy stuff for when we're dating" **He said in complete smart ass mode.

"Oh how quickly they forget, The drug dealer boy with a shaved head, The brown haired boy, and the red head chick. But leave dreadlock boy and the chick with blonde hair to me,k? Oh and honey use the throw rug to cover up the blood stains on the wooden floor."

I say like a perfect powder puff stepford wife.

**"You know I know how to clean up a body, i have had a good amount of experience. Okay just so this all goes with out a hitch i will sneak inside your cabin and stash that boy while you walk down to those kids, saying that everything is fine, then after a few minutes bring the boy up to the cabin and suggest the brown haired boy and redhead do the same in their cabin. Then the boy will call the other girl and she will go in her cabin to get ready, and i wil discreetly kill the shaved head boy, then hide out till the girl goes up to your cabin..."**

"Then you will be free to dispose of the two sex fiends however you wish. It ends up 50/50. 2 kills for each of us, satified?"

**"Almost, just one thing. What if you get in trouble, or get hurt, I'm sorta supposed to protect you."**

"Aww, you are such a sweet heart,just like your mother. Don't worry okay,i'll be fine. Well as long as nobody pulls a _Laura_ on me, and attempts to kill me with two shells of buckshot to the face. But i don't think any of these guys have seen that movie so we will be fine."

_**"Laura**_**? Oh yeah i remember that movie, mom loved it, i found a copy of it once and we watched till the VCR ,from one of the teens, in the cabin broke."**

"Well if you don't mind we could watch it on my laptop, when this is finished, i brought it and most of my DVD collection with me."

I giggled evily.

**"Well Mistress of Mayhem, that's sound good, but can we please cease laughing and get to the task at hand?"**

"Of course Doctor Doom, I'll start down to the cabin in a moment, just let me change."

I step into the bathroom with my bag and search for a shirt and jean, deciding on my black jeans, and my **Theory Of A Deadman **band tee, i thought it quite fitting.

(Jason's POV)

Megan stepped into the bathroom to change. In the time it took for her to find an outfit i cleaned up the boy, and hid the blood stains, and planted the note. Wow, chicks take a long time. I go over to the bathroom to knock and tell her i am done, but the door is ajar i look in, in time to catch a glimpse of the scars on her ankles,legs and her hands and arms(she was wearing gloves and a long-sleeve shirt before). I back away before she sees me and she comes out a few monets later, with a hoodie covering her arms.

"K, i'll be going now, wish me luck."

She smiled, but it was broken, not pure, she had been looking at her scars and remembering, i could tell.

**"Wait a come here, i want to give you something."**

I did something i wouldn't have expected i'd do.I gave her a hug. She didn't shy, or pull away, she hugged back.

"I think we both needed one of those."

she says as she pulls away.

**"Well i know i did. Oh and by the way here."**

I hand her Fold-out hunting knife, small enough to not be noticed.

**"Just in case."**

"Thanks, well good luck."

**"Happy trails, evil little camper."**

"Ha ha, very funny, now let's start the fun, shall we?"

**"Yes, let's. Okay you walk down i'll be down in a moment, in the shadows as always."**

(Megan's POV)

"Okay, have fun."

I walk out of the cabin toward the path. A hug, one i really needed, had me feeling invincible. Even if it was nothing more to Jason, than a friendly gesture, it still gave me hope. Hope i needed as i walked toward the task at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own friday the 13th or jason voorhees.

Sorry for the delay, i'm trying to get these out quicker but a lot of stuff has been dumped on me suddenly so it's getting a bit tougher to keep up. sorry for any delays.

A/N:i'm expiramenting with third person in this tell me what you think ,thanks.-RR

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

(Third Person POV)

Megan walked down to the camp, her eyes set, she knew what she was going to do and she knew why this was happening. It was happening because two boys had tried something with her that Jason had saved her from. It was happening because of all the times her step dad had pissed her off, all the times her step brother had tried to touch her. It was happening for every girl that corey, and his friends had ever hurt. For every person who had overdosed on the grade F drugs Calvin had sold them, for every girl Corey had ever exploited,and every person Chase had ever video-taped, and for the only friend she had in the world who was killed by an overdose of sleeping pills and some false and harmful words that Lori and Chelsea had filled her world with. Lastly it was for her,and even Jason. They both had to hide behind masks and other things because of this world and it's cruelty. Even though this was only one night, maybe it could right things a bit,she thought. Make things seem a little bit better, the future seem a little bit brighter. Even if she aged and died and even if Jason never loved her, the way she loved him, maybe, just maybe this could make it all worth it.

When she got to the bonfire, once surrounded by the scum of her world, there was only Lor-Anna,Chase and Calvin left. Which means Chelsea had succeeded in her task,you could hear her disgusting success in fact, but soon that sound would cease and only sweet silence would ensue.

"Hey Cinder-Hella where have you been all night, we found Corey and didn't know what to do."

"I've been up in my cabin all night and what do you mean'found Corey'? He has been with me the whole time, alive and well, in fact he's up there right now."

"Yeah in a pool of blood on the floor, what the hell do you mean alive and well, we went up there looking for him, not even an hour ago and found him dead."

"Sure you weren't hallucinating? Maybe you are seeing things. Maybe those stories startled you."

Megan scooted closer to Chase after sitting down. She leaned on him and gave him the cute eyes and decided to put on the innocent act.

"I mean you could always come up to the cabin and take another...look."

She fluttered her eyes at him and took his hand. She stupified him,he was high and horny ,he became a little lamb on the way to slaughter. Following obediently unaware of his impending death. Jason watched and though he admired her technique, wanted to disembowel someone when she got close to him. The boy put his hands on her when they were on the way to the cabin, he wanted to kill someone, wanted to maim someone he felt...jealous? How? The unstoppable Jason, jealous? Believe it or not it's possible.

(Megan's POV)

God i felt disgusted when he touched me, i wanted to kill him right now but i had to wait.I could see Jason from where i was, and it seemed like there was a storm cloud over him, he seemed dark and well frankly...pissed off. I discreetly motioned for him to make his way to the others, but he wouldn't move. I had to change my plan to ask him why. So when we got in the cabin i ambushed Chase and tied him to the bed. I stole his phone and sashayed off, out of the cabin.

"I've got an idea i'll be right back."

I snuck around the back of the cabin to find Jason.

"Jason?,Where are you?"

**"Right here."**

I spun around and there he was, machete gripped tight, and i was right he was pissed.

"Jason, is everything okay, what's wrong?"

He raised the machete and brought it down inches from me, it stuck in the ground.

**"Nothing is wrong i'm just..."**

"I can tell you are pissed, what's wrong?"

**"I just...,I (Whispers)."**

"What?"

**"I don't like him being near you! I've done too much to protect you and i don't want him hurting you, or touching you or even looking at you!"**

Was he jealous?

"Jason...are you...jealous?"

**"No...what if i was."**

Wow

"Well then i would wonder why. Considering he is about to die."

**"Nevermind, besides we need to get down to buisness."**

"You're right, but after the blood is shed i will tie you down to extort answers if i have to."

**"Good luck with that,child."**

"Hmm..if i am a child i can do this."

I figured we were back to sarcastic banter so...i glomped on to him like a five-year old.

**"Megan your not a child, okay, you are a grown teenager hugging a serial killer."**

I decided to test something.

"No i'm a grown teenager hugging _my_ serial killer."

And i got the desired result. He hugged me back. Then he said something i liked hearing a bit too much.

**"Fine, then you are **_**my**_** little outcast."**

"Aww...you are so adorable right now."

**"Shut up, i'm not adorable."**

"No you are mean and scary. Rawr!"

I wasn't quite expecting what came next.

(Jason's POV)

I don't know why but i felt the need to show her how scary i could be. Before I kenw what i was doing i had pushed up against the cabin and had my machete to her throat. I immediately began to regret that but all Megan did was put her hand on the hand that was holding the machete and smile.

"You are adorable cause you are trying to prove something that's true for others but not me. I'll never be afaid of you again."

She took the machete from me and threw it down. She started to lean forward and i felt her head laid on my chest.

"Be careful okay, not everyone is as afraid of you as you think..."

She seemed so serious,until.

"...especialy when they are high."

She laughed a bit.

**"You be careful too,okay."**

"Okay, roomie."

I let her down and regretted doing so immediatly, i just really wanted to keep her near. I knew she wouldn't leave but i just didn't want to take any chances. She wasn't as indestructable as me, she was still fragile like a flower.

(Megan's POV)

I turned away to change myself a bit, i pulled down the neckline of my shirt, a bit, and bit my lips to make them swollen basicaly trying to make myself look a bit like the girl i was pretending to be.

"Well do i look like a slut yet?"

**"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."**

"So that's a yes? Well wish me luck, i have to go call Lori-Anna now, you should probably start toward the camp, i would kill Calvin first, while Lori is getting ready, Just a suggestion."

**"Sounds like a good plan,but one question, what if somehting does happen..to you, how can i help you."**

"Hmmm...okay, give me a second."

I pulled out my phone and i programmed Lori-Anna's number into my phone and then chase's number into my phone as Jason, and i put my number in chases's phone.

"Okay here's chase's phone if i'm in trouble, or if i need to conact you, i'll text you, if it's blank it probably means i'm in major trouble...you know how to work a cell phone right?"

**"Uh ..sorta, i got ahold of a teenager's once and played around with it until i broke it, but i should be able to push the 'ok' button to open the message."**

I laughed a bit, happy at the thought that i wouldn't have to give him a tutorial on texting...yet.

"Okay then..."

Chase finaly decided to chime in.

"Megs what's with the hold up my wrists are starting to chafe."

"Damn! Okay jason time for me to start my act."

**"Okay but one thing."**

"What?"

**"Don't forget the knife is under the bathroom sink, and the hatchet is under the bed."**

I laugh.

"Okay, i'll remember, now go have fun."

By the time i finished my sentence Jason had dissolved into the dark of the trees. I pick up my phone and call Lori-Anna.

"Hey lori, i was wondering if you would want to come up here,Chase says he wants to try something a bit more...entertaining."

"Oh really, and why are you calling instead of him?"

"Well he is a bit...tied up."

"Ah...sounds interesting, i'll be up in about 15 minutes, kay?"

"Perfect see you then."

And the plan is in motion.

(Third person POV)

Jason saw that girl make her way to into another cabin and he decided to strike. The boy's back was to him so Jason did the logical...and quiet thing. He beheaded him. The boy's body fell into the fire. Jason nudged his legs a bit with his machete, then threw th head in afterward. Now to the couple, he wanted to enjoy this but finish it quick just in case something bad happened to Megan and she needed his help.

Jason was about to take the quiet approach once more but he heard music blasting from the other girl's cabin and realized, he need not be quiet.

The girl was asleep on the bed, and the boy, it seemed, was in the bathroom. So Jason went for the girl. He saw she was skinny her ribs were visible, she was so small and weak like a sick bird. But he knew what she had done, his mother had told him while he helped clean up the boy from earlier, while Megan was in the bathroom.

She had been just like the boys and girls from when he was young. And eventully it had killed Megan's friend. All the rage he had felt toward his tormentors, he directed at this girl. As he sunk his machete into her throat, then into her chest, over and over, Not a peep came from her. Then he covered her with a sheet and hid as the boy came into veiw.

"Babe, ya know i've been thinking, we should see other people,you know. I mean i just don't think it will work out."

There came no answer from the corpse on the bed, the boy sat down next to the body, un aware of what had come to pass.

"You understand right? Well how about one for the road, huh?"

Still...silence.

"Hmm, no answer, come on babe, it's not that bad."

The boy pulls back the sheet, feels the blood and silently screams. He runs into the bathroom and a lighter is heard flicking on.

(Jason's POV)

The boy was smoking pot. Wonderful, lets just see what happens. This should be entertaining, I would have made a bet with Megan but i didn't think of it at the time. But just as i was about to do away with the idiot the phone vibrated i opened it and pressed enter...Blank. Oh shit. I have to get to her. I run toward her cabin, uphill but easy. I open the door, and there she is...

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

Cliff hanger, i know so annoying but i have to keep you guys interested.

Tell me how you like it, i;m working hard on this and my other fic, giving it my all.

Read and reveiw please :)

Thanks for all the support everyone :)

-RR


	5. Chapter 5

Discalamier:I don not own friday the 13th, i just write fan fic,lol

Sorry for the delay, as midterms draw closer time gets tighter.

Warning:This chapter get a bit gorey and descriptive, not too bad but not for anyone who doesn't like some what insane revenge.

A/N:the "inbetween: mentioned in this chapter is of my own creation. it is a different one from that in any book or movie and is actualy part of my beliefs. So to all those who say i'm stealing, nope, it's my little world,lol.

Please read and review thanks-RR

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

(Megan's POV)

I untie Chase and lead him to the bathroom, his hands still tied behind his back and a blind fold on his face. I turn the shower on and a spray of cold water pours down into the tub.

I see him shiver in anticipation, he thinks a kinky encounter is in his future, but truly is to wash away the blood that will pour from his wounds. Oh sweet revenge.

"Hmm now what shall we do first i think this will work."

"What?"

"You'll see, be patient."

I pull the knife from under the sink where Jason hid it, and hold it ready. My hands are not shaking, they are sure. I lift the fabric of his shirt from his chest and cut through it slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off your clothing, or do you want to stop now?"

"Oh...no no..keep going."

He has a smirk on his face. After cutting his shirt off of him i back him into the shower and with a bit of extra rope restrain him to the towel racks on either side of the wall.

"You're really into bondage aren't you?"

"No, it just makes this a lot easier."

"Makes what..."

Before he can finish i shove a gag in his mouth and secure it.

Then i make the first cut, the blade is sharp so it is easy. I decide on a "Y" cut like i would use in an autopsy. He is trying to scream behind the gag, but he probably couldn't be heard 5 feet away.

After i peel away the skin and muscle i see his heart behind his rib cage. At this point he is in enormous amounts of pain, slowly succumbing to the effects of massive blood loss and going into shock from the amount of pain i have put him in. I take the knife and slip it between his ribs and make a slow incision into his right atrium and ventricle. Soon he was dead. After the blood washes down the drain i turn off the shower. I go to the sink to wash off my hands and face. I change my shirt and hide my blood covered one, i'll take care of it later.

I walk back into the main cabin just in time to hear a knock. Hmm either my chore took longer than i thought or Lori-anna was early. Just in case i went and jammed the bathroom door shut.

I open the front door and there standing in the door way is a vary slutty Lori-anna.

"So Meg, what does Chase have in mind..."

She saw no sign of Chase.

"Um where is he?"

(Lori-Anna's POV)

Where the fuck is Chase? What has this crazy bitch done?

Okay maybe he's just taking a leak.

"Um where is he?"

"Oh he's just out, he had to go and my bathroom doesn't work, the door won't even open anymore, it got jammed earlier."

"Oh well should we get started and give him a surprise when he walks in?"

I was horny anyway so why not have a bit of fun.

"Okay."

She came up behind me and blindfolded me. I felt myself guided toward the bed and pushed down. Wow this chick was way kinkier than she looked, i felt my writs and ankle being bound. And i felt her get on top of me.

(Third person POV)

Megan grabed the hatchet from under the bed and sat on top of Lori-anna. She was surprised she could do this but it must have been seeing Jason again that gave her this courage, this bloodlust. Slowly she pulled down Lori-anna's shirt and ran the edge of the hatchet over her skin, making a thin line of blood appear

'Everyone else is dead or won't hear , this doesn't have to be quiet.'

Lori screamed and squirmed.

"What the hell are you doing you crazy bitch?"

"This."

Megan once more used the edge of the hatchet to make more burning bloody cuts all over her body.

"These cuts are not for me Lori they are for my best friend, and all the people you and chase hurt over the years. You made everyone feel like nothing, like dirt, you made us suffer everyday. Now it's your turn."

She was about to dig the hatchet deep into the girl's chest when the girl bucked her off. Lori had gotten her restraints loosened enough and bucked Megan off. Unfortunatly for Lori the hatchet,which Megan let go of, found the path to it's original target. The girl squirmed a bit then ceased moving. Megan had hit her head on the bedpost and floor and was loosing some blood from a wound on her head. She went in and out of consciousness. She saw her phone on the floor, and reached for it. She flipped in open and sent a blank message to Jason. Then the darkness took over.

(Jason's POV)

Megan was covered in blood on the floor, her phone by her hand. I ignored the girl on the bed with a hatchet protruding from her chest, and went straight to Megan. She was barely breathing. Her chest moved up and down in shallow breaths. I picked her up , she came first then clean up.

**"Mother what do i do, she's hurt."**

_"Take her to the cabin dear, lay her down on the bed, and then i will tell you what to do."_

**"Yes mother."**

I walked quickly to my cabin, i hoped for her to wake up, to hold on to me like she did before. I wanted to see her eyes open, so i could see the greens and greys and dark rings of her irises. Why did i have to feel this way about a girl who could be so fragile. What was i even feeling? It was like love. It was different than any love i had felt for my mother, but could someone like me even love, or be loved?

By the time i had gotten to the cabin i had thought about the feeling many times and had become sure. When Megan woke up, if she woke up i would tell her about this feeling. And if she didn't, well i would cross that bridge if i came to it.

**"What do i do now mother?"**

_"Okay, Jason, get a wet cloth and wipe the blood off of her forehead and try to wet her hair and get the dried blood out of it. Then get a bandage from the first aid kit and wrap her forehead."_

I set to that task at hand getting the cloth and bandages, while mother in turn tried to check on Megan in her black out.

_"Her mind and body are shutting down to me, she's going into some kind of shock, her head must have hit the floor harder than i thought."_

**"What will happen? Will she be okay, will she live."**

_"She should wake up soon and in good health but there is the possibility that she is hsutting down to me because her body is shutting down. So she could be fine, or well...not. I'm sorry dear we will just have to wait."_

I would wait, but how long would the wait be?

(Megan's POV)

Ugh god i must've hit my head harder than i thought. I woke up but i was not in my cabin, i wasn't in any cabin. I look around, was i still asleep? I'd been to this place in my dreams, i knew what happened here. I Picked up a rose, black. It turned red in my hands. I was thinking of Jason. It turned red for love. I took he stem gingerly between my fingers and pushed one of the thorns into my palm. I felt it , it stung. I took out the thorn and the little wound healed immediately.

The inbetween, my inbetween. I was here, which meant one of two things. Either i was asleep, which seemed impossible. Or i was dying. That possibility was confirmed when i saw someone i hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Megan!"

My best friend,Tora, who had been dead for about 2 years now, was running toward me with arms open wide. I ran too and i hugged her like i would never let go.

"Tora! I missed you so much."

We both had tears in out eyes.

"Oh Megan i'm so sorry, i saw what happened."

"Tora is there any way i can stop this? I need to go back to Jason, at least to tell him how i feel i can't just leave him."

"You really do love him, don't you."

"Have you not seen me for the last day?"

I laughed nervously.

"Point taken. Well considering you are now an eternal resident i think we could find a way to get you back, some loophole to exploit. In fact i think i already know at least one, and it would allow you to come and go as you please. But it may take a sacrafice on your part, and no i dont mean a lamb."

I laughed, Tora could always make a joke at a time that i needed it most.

"What's the sacrafice i have to make?"

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

So how did i do, i figured i would make it a bit more...supernatural.

And just to give you a sneak peel, the tora character will appear more in the future,maybe as Megan's(god it's so weird writing my own name in third person,lol)little "voice" in her head. Who knows?

Anyway thanks for reading now please reveiw, the reviews let me know i'm entertaining someone,lol. thanks-RR


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I (unfortunately) do not own friday the 13th, or anything else in this fan fic except for Megan(which is me) Tora, or any fabricated characters.

Sorry for the long wait,i know i left you on a HUGE cliff hanger,and you guys probably want to kill me at this point. But before the villagers storm my castle, believe me i had good reasons. Lot of stuff going on and not a lot of chances to write lately. But please read and reveiw thanks-RR

A/N:and just to give a head's up Jason get's even more humanized in this chap, i realize it can be construed as very OOC, but i just couldn't help it, sorry to those who hate it,lol

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

(Jason's POV)

She stirred and her eyelids fluttered. She was waking up. When her eyes finaly opened, i was relieved. The same green eyes i had seen hours before were staring up at me.

"Hey big guy, miss me?"

I didn't want to talk. What if this was a dream, and if i spoke i would wake up. So i hugged her, held her to me. I didn't want to let go, and i hoped i wasn't crushing her. When i felt her hug back i was relieved.

"Jason, are you going to talk to me? This isn't a dream i promise. I'm here and i'm alive...well,sort of."

I put my ear to her chest, no heartbeat.

**"Megan, what happened?"**

(Megan's POV, before awaking)

I looked at Tora, she was smiling but her eyes were sad.

"Tora do you not want me to leave?"

"I want you to be happy, Megan, but i wish you could see me more, i don't want you to go away so soon after we haven't seen each other for 2 years. And i may never see you again for a long time."

Then i thought of something.

"Tora, how was Jason able to come back and how is he able to remain so...indestuctible...functional?"

"Well, he has a special deal, in exchange for waving any right to get to heaven, he get's and assured spot here,in the inbetween, for taking down certain people. These certain people are naturaly drawn to the camp, so it is made that much easier, and as for how he stays that is part of the deal. Until he wishes to 'retire', or until people stop getting drawn to the camp. Occasionaly there are a few innocents, or those who are so changed that they no longer need to be dealt with and either they escape or...well they get to go to heaven or be reincarnated, whichever they choose."

"Could i get a deal like that?"

"Well it depends. You would have to wave your right to heaven, and a guardian would have to 'sign off on it', so to speak."

"Well , I like the inbetween anyway, i can still see my family from the inbetween,and while i'm at the camp, right?"

"Oh, yeah of course."

"So all that's left is to get a guardian to sign off. Do i even have a guardian?"

"Well, yes...me."

"You are my guardian? Well i should have figured. So it seems pretty straight forward. Any other catches."

"There is one, You must have a voice of reason accompany you back to the mortal plain, either in conscience form or spectre form."

"Wow, um will this voice of reason have to be with me at all times?"

"Not like stalker, the voice just has to accompany you back to earth and appear at time when you are about to kill or when you need guidence."

"So it's like my own Jiminy Cricket?"

"Pretty much...but i never thought of it that way, ...Belle."

"Wow, Snow white."

We both stuck out our tounges at each other. Those were our Disney names from when we were little. She was Snow White because she had black hair and always had little boys following her around. I was Belle because i loved reading and i always wanted a big strong guy to keep me safe.

Kind of ironic now, she is the snow white that never woke up and, my beast will never transform, but i love him just the way he is...I love him? I do love him. I mean how could i not. He saved me, he showed me mercy. He has been the drving force in my life ever since that day, even though he doesn't know it. I really do love him. And i need to tell him.

"So,...Snow. Can you be my Jiminy Cricket or do i have to choose someone else?"

"Well i'm not sure

"Oh come on i thought you were miss afterlife oracle."

She laughed a bit then admitted

"Well i probably could but i'm not as experienced as the others around here."

"Does it matter? i mean i know you and you know me better than anyone else around here."

"Well i supose we could try..."

"Great, so how do we get back?"

"Come with me."

Tora took my hand and led me through a dark archway of trees toward the Veil. I had only been here once before, in my dreams and i hadn't dared to cross it.

"Well time for you to go through."

"What about you? Aren't you coming with, dont you have to?"

"Don't worry NutMeg i will be with you when you wake up on the other side, i'll give a holler just to prove it, okay?"

"i told you to never call me that. But okay, you better be there, or i am complaining to the...whoever is in charge of this stuff."

We both laughed a little but we knew we had to hurry.

"Well, i'll see you on the other side."

I hugged Tora once more and slowly stepped throught tha translucent, shimmering barrier between the worlds. I fely tingly and numb. Like when your arm fall asleep and you shake it and get that pins and needles feeling. It was like shaking my whole body. And then all of a sudden a bright, blinding light beamed at me from behind my eyelids and i slowly opened them.

The first thing i noticed, as the light blinded me, was a weight on the side of the bed, which caused me to almost roll into, what i later found out was, Jason.

"Hey big guy, miss me?"

He didn't speak, but wordlessly pulled me into a hug. He held on to me as if i was sand, and would slide through his fingers at any moment. I hugged back, so relieved that i was back. I put my ear to his chest and heard no heart beat which reminded me...

"Jason, are you going to talk to me? This isn't a dream i promise. I'm here and i'm alive...well,sort of."

He put his ear to my heart, and heard exactly what i did...nothing.

**"Megan, what happened?"**

Jason's eyes were troubled. The joy that they previously held was clouded by worry and confusion, almost like a child.

"It's a long story."

**"I've got all the time in the world."**

(Author breaking the fourth wall here, i'm cutting out the explanation cause you guys already know what happened. **Jason:"But i dont..." **Megan:"I'll tell you later" **Jason:"Fine"**...okay then...)

(After explanation Megan's POV)

"So...yeah...i'm..."

**"Dead."**

"Bluntly put, but yes, just like you, and as i said i even have a voice of reason. Tora say hi to Jason."

"Hiiiiiii Jaaaaaason."

She said with a bit more enthusiasm then expected, and somewhat surprised Jason.

**"Um...hi...how can i hear you?"**

"Simply put, i broadcast on the same "frequency" as your mom. I can tune you in or out at almost any time and vice versa, same with Megan."

I could see tora smiling expectantly inside my head. And i did the same on the outside.

**"Oh...wow."**

(Jason's POV)

"Didn't they go over this with you when you made the deal?"

The voice, called Tora, asked me, i was honestly a bit confused and i really didn't feel like talking about this.

**"Um..Tora?...can we talk about this at another time, i have somethings i would like to get done and i need to talk to Megan...in private."**

I almost put a threatening edge to the last part, but tried not to. Yes i was a serial killer, yes i could be merciless. But right now i had more important things to worry about, like pissing of Megan, who now had abilities almost equal to mine. No, I wasn't scared of what she could do to me physicaly, more scared of doing something to make her want to leave. I sound all soft and mushy ,almost, saying this stuff. But i deserve a few human moments...right?

"Oh, uh...sure i'll just go do...spirity stuff now. See ya later Megan."

"Bye Tora,and please no eavesdropping."

"Oh fine, taking all my fun away."

I felt better knowing i had a bit of time with Megan now. Well how am i going to do this?...Damn it.

"Well, yay, i get my head to myself again. Oh and by the way, i almost forgot."

**"Forgot what?" **

I had been pacing around the cabin for the last few minutes and was by the door.She came up and hugged me this time, i was sort of amazed. I don't think i will ever get used to someone hugging me of their own free will. After a few moments of being awestruck i realized my arms were still at my sides and i slowly wrapped them around her. She still felt so fragile, just like before, like a doll. My doll...oh god i need to stop thinking like this, i haven't even told her yet and already I...Just do it already you idiot!

**"Megan...i still have something to tell you."**

"Oh...you weren't just saying that to get rid of Tora? Well i sorta have something important to say too. But let me ask, is yours good news or bad news?"

She pulled out of the hug to look up at me and my hands slowly fell back to my sides.

**"It depends on how you look at it, and what about your news."**

"Same. I think it's good news but you might not."

Oh no...she is leaving isn't she, she wants to go back home. Why though, i thought she wanted to stay...i thought she wanted to...

"Jason, are you listening? Helloooooo."

**"Oh...sorry, i spaced out, what did you say?"**

"Well, bonehead, i asked if you want to go first."

**"If I go first, you have to promise not to freak out,okay?"**

"I, Megan the zombified chick of camp crystal lake, promise not to freak, unless the news is super awesome. Good enough?"

**"As good as it will get. Okay...well. How do i put this...ever since you got here, i have um, well...i wanted to tell you that...I...I..."**

Damn it! What do i say? 'Well Megan, i have this strange feeling for you and it feels like a knife is being plunged into my heart everytime i see you hurt or sad, and i think i'm in...' okay no...well i'll save it as a last resort.

"Damn Jason...fine, while you think of how to say it i'm going to tell you exactly how i feel...Jason Voorhees, ever since the day i realized who you were after you saved me, i have had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, this feeling of worry and fear..."

I knew it, she hates me, and wants to leave, that must be it, there is no other possible...

"...that you wouldn't feel the same way. Because honestly, Jason, I...I...I..."

Now or never, idiot, now or never.

**"...need you." **"...Love you"

"W-what?" **"What?"**

Did she just say she...loves me?

(Megan's POV)

Did he just say he needs me?

"Jason...you...need me?"

**"Do you want the truth or the macho guy BS?"**

"I've always opted for the truth."

**"Yes, more than i realized. At first i thought you were like me, different, that you could be an asset. Now i realize i want you here with me, need you with me. When you were gone I was waiting,hoping that you would wake up and i would've waited forever. I know it's sappy but it's the truth."**

Holy high priestess. I couldn't hold myself up, and i began to wobble before almost falling to my knees. Jason saw me and caught me. And there we were on the floor of my cabin, bodies in my bathroom, blood stains on the sheets, and me sitting in Jason Voorhees' lap like a little girl. I leaned my head into his chest. Still trying to muster the ability of speech.

"You...you need me? Does that mean that you lo..."

**"Yes. And you lo..."**

"Yes."

**"How?"**

And then i couldn't hold back.

"How could i not? You saved me, you gave me something to believe in. And you have been the thing most of my dreams have focused on. You were the one i was thinking of when i was on the other side, not anyone else. Why do you think i'm here again? For shits and giggles? I'm here cause i love you, and on the off chance that you felt the same...i couldn't risk never knowing, i just...i..."

I ran out of steam and ducked back into Jason's chest, i couldn't say anymore and i had a feeling that my face was redder than my aunt's ruby lipstick. And i felt shaking and heard a sound that steadily got louder and louder. He was laughing.

"What's so funny? I just spilled my guts and you are having a good laugh. That's it...i'm..."

But as i tried to get up my legs wouldn't cooperate, and i fell back into his arms, in a way that made us even closer. My arms were around his neck and my, still masked face(it is a half mask btw),was nestled in the side of his neck. He was in a similar position, except his hands were around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck and i shivered, but i was certain it wasn't from any kind of cold.

**"I was laughing because i realized just how much of an idiot i was being. And now i am happy with how things turned out, especialy right now."**

All of a sudden i felt something i was sure must be a dream. I no longer felt the cold plastic of his mask, but the somewhat cool, semi-warm feel of skin against my shoulder. I tilted my head and sure enough his mask was cocked up, sitting on his head, i still couldn't see his face, but i started shivering even more. Only now did i realize, i'd never really seen his face.

**"Megan, are you cold? Your shivering and you have goosebumps."**

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, he knew that i was unerved and he knew why.

"J-Jason...what are you...?"

I felt his lips on my shoulder,planting one little kiss and i heard him breath in a deep shaky breath.

**"Megan...close your eyes..."**

"O-okay, but what are you doing?"

**"You'll see, now close them."**

I felt him pull back and i wanted so much to open my eyes but i didn't, and i felt a soft and very chaste kiss placed on my lips. Then i heard him pull his mask back down. I opened my eyes slowly, and i knew i was blushing. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was sweet, and something i'd honestly never expected to happen.

"Wow..."

My face broke into a bigger smile, one i couldn't help. For once I couldn't think of anything wrong, sure i was dead, sure i had just killed a few people, and yes i was now on a contract to "punish" those who stepped foot on camp soil, and could not go too far from camp without become a lifeless corpse, but there was a silver lining. I was dead, with Jason. I was killing, with Jason. And i was here, with Jason, and Tora, and Pamela. As far as i was concerned everything was perfect.

"Hey, honey, should we start cleaning."

I laughed going back to my sarcastic term of endearment. I really didn't know the protocol for such a situation, but then again who does?

**"Done already, I put the girl and the boy you killed out in the forest for the animals, and i quickly slaughtered the last boy when he came up here looking for you and the others. Your things are as they were and i remembered to put down the rug to cover up the blood stains, sweetheart."**

Apparently i wasn't the only one going back to sarcasm for a save. And i continued to talk, ignorant, and not remembering what position i was in.

"So since you used a "cutesy" term , does that mean we are dating?"

I was joking, but a part of me secretly hoped he would take me seriously.

**"Well considering we both just said that we L...L..."**

"Love..."

**"...eachother then i would assume that we are in some kind of realtionship...wouldn't you?"**

He had a bit of sarcastic in his voice, but was mostly serious.

"Yes, i would. But another question needs and answer. What do we do now?"

**"Simple we do exactly what we planned...watch **_**Laura.**_**"**

"I'll get the movie and my laptop..."

I hurried to get up but was hindered by the arms of my favorite serial killer around my waist.

**"Not so fast, one thing first."**

He stood up,pulling me with him, and gave me another ,literaly, huge hug. and i nuzzled into his chest, hearing no heartbeat, but knowing there was a heart there.

**"Now, i will go get the extention cords to hook up to the generator and..."**

"Not so fast, i have one thing too."

I giggles a bit childishly and smiled.

**"What?..."**

He looked suspicious, and i only smiled, before standing up on my tip-toes, with my arms around his neck.

"This."

I kissed the side of his mask, and then nudged it aside a little to kiss his cheek. Doing what i had only dreamed.

[Tom/Stepdad's POV(next morning)]

"I'm sorry sir but we have been unable to contact your son or stepdaughter,and considering where they have gone, we have found it wise to consider them...deceased."

I would not believe what i was hearing.

"Where did they go, Stevenson?"

"Camp Crystal Lake, sir. Otherwise Known as Camp..."

"Camp Blood...yes i know stevenson, i know it well."

That little bitch, she's killed him hasn't she. I had my suspicions when i took them out to Our cabin and she came back with ripped clothing, and blood all over and the scars, she said it was an animal. And then she started coming home late, and those knives, those poison rings that she said were just for show. Damn her. And she's probably looking for that...thing right now. Well, this is not going to be her twisted happily ever after. I will make it her worst nightmare.

"Stevenson, organize some of the others and send the director of security to see me."

"Sir, you aren't thinking of sending out a search and rescue team are you?"

"No Stevenson, not a search and rescue. No, can you just get me Jones ASAP."

"Yes sir."

Stevenson left the room quickly,obviously scared for what i had planned, but he had no he knew part of it. I would send out a search team. But it wouldn't be a Search and Rescue...It will be Search and Destroy.

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

Ooooooooooooh...what will happen , we (including this author,lol) will find out in the next installment of _Two Masks One Love_, ...wow it almost sounds like a soap opera, so if it was written like one,lol

But honestly, what did you think, it is any good? Please leave reviews, constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame just to be evil. thanks, until next time- Ruptured Rose


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer:i do not own friday the 13th or any of the characters or settings except megan and tora and my "inbetween" and i don't own _Laura_

A/N:I know it's been forever since i wrote, i've just had a lot on and a lot of distractions,driving, tests and the like, well enjoy:) oh and to clarify

_pamela voorhees and tora_

**jason voorhees**

everyone else

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

(Jason's POV)

Her eyes were bright green and focused as we sat and watched the movie. Who knew this is what I would be doing after all this, sitting on a couch with a girl, with her head on my chest, watching old movies and laughing, as we shared memories.

Her mother had introduced _Laura_ to her, the same as mine had to me. We were sharing, she cried a bit, remembering her mother, the only person alive that she had "left behind". In my mind I swore to whoever was up there, that if anyone interrupted this, they would pay dearly.

As the movie came to it's end, the credits rolled and I looked down to find her asleep in the crook of my arm. I almost wanted to fall asleep too, but I remembered what happened when I did.

_"Oh Jay-son..."_

Oh god it was that Tora creature...

_"Hey I'm not a creature, I am a spectre, thank you very much!"_

**"What do you want?"**

I spoke in a whisper, not wanting to wake Megan, I guessed she could still dream peacefully, and was still getting used to being dead. When you are dead, you don't need to sleep as much, since your body doesn't take up as much energy, since you are not breathing or digesting, or pumping blood...or atleast that is what i assumed. And the longer you have been dead, the less energy you need.

_"Well I heard your thoughts and relized, I can help you out. I have a vital piece of info, that you might want to know."_

**"And that would be?"**

_"Since you now have two spectres watching over you, and since you have performed some good deeds, maybe, just maybe, you won't have as unpleasant a time sleeping. And you are in love so those feelings might help aswell. After all, love does have the ability to fight away the shadows."_

**"Hmm...well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try. But why, may I ask, are you telling me this, instead if my mother?"**

_"Pam is taking a break from spectral communication, and she was called to a little meeting, and she said not to worry, she will be back soon and unscathed. Now, as for the present situation, go on, try catching a bit of sleep, I bet it will be refreshing."_

**"Fine, fine, but if Megan wakes up, wake me up too."**

I was barely able to finish before I fell asleep, after years of deprivation, it really was refreshing.

(Megan's POV)

I remember hearing the voice of Gene Tierney before I drifted off, soothing and calm. I was curled up against Jason, with his arm draped around me, protectively, and I felt like the safest, luckiest, girl-corpse-cadaver-zombie, anything, in this world.

As I was enveloped in my dreams, I also heard, Tora, very lightly and Jason, but soon all noise of the outside world was silenced.

I looked around and started to run, across the feilds. The sky was dark and the birds were chirping in panic. 'What is wrong?',I want to scream out, but only silence is heard. The waters of a small lake rise around me and just when I think the waves will crash upon me I feel arms wrap around me and I look up. It's my dad. My _real_ dad. He tells me I am okay. Not to be afraid anymore ,the water will protect me like he did. It will protect me from what is to come, from the danger that is headed my way

"What danger? Who is headed my way?"

I receive a garbled answer, gibberish, that is impossible to decode. The water is crashing around me and suddenly I am awake, covered in a cold sweat. I am still with Jason. Safe and protected.

Soon I notice he is asleep, so I decide not to wake him. I slip from under his arm and i find some paper and a pen. I leave a note and head out the door.

It's light out and birds are chiping in joy,not panic. I pass throught the fresh,lush forest, and I come across a few deer feeding on bright green grasses. Nothing is wrong. No one is hurt. No one is after me, and I continue my walk.

I walk for hours, and slowly I loose track of time, I find myself finaly, at the dock. The place were those horrible children changed Jason's life forever. They kept him from living out the rest of his life. Though truthfully one could argue, if they had never been so cruel , I would never have had this. But that is beside the point. They still did what they did. Which is unforgivable.

I step forward onto the creaky wood of this old dock and start forward. I'm not scared of the dark waters, or of the fate that would have awaited me before. I remeber something. I cannot die. Atleast not as easily. And I sure as hell won't go now, just when everything begins to go right. I'm not going to lose this so easily.

(Jason's POV)

I woke up the way I hadn't in years, without nightmares and flashbacks. But I immediately noticed something that made me think I was inside one. Megan was gone. I went straight for my machete, on the ground, but on it I found a note, from her. She knew me too well.

Dear Jason

Don't worry I've just gone for a walk to think about a few things, nothing too serious. But I could use a good hug. Come find me, I know you can. :)

Signed Love, Megan

Yeah, she knew me too well. I wanted to go find her just like she said, I was still worried. Never in a million years did I think that I could be this worried or care about someone this much, or in this way. Damn I need to kill someone, and I knew Megan would happily help. That makes it even worse, I want to kill _with _her, not kill her. It's so strange, but almost comforting.

I hadn't realized it but as I thought this i had begun walking out of the cabin and into the woods, then I thought, no, not there. Maybe...the old cabins? No,then I felt this weird feeling, like a cool feeling on my feet and legs...like water...the dock? I was right. I began to walk toward the lake, and I saw her sitting on the dock, swinging her legs in the water, as I got closer I could hear her singing.

"Father Lucifer you never looked so sane, you always did perfer the drizzle to the rain. Tell me that your still in love with that milkmaid, how the lizzies, hows your jesus christ been hang-ing?"

I walked up next to her and sat down with a thud ,and she leaned on my chest as I put my arm around her.

(Megan's POV)

"Thanks for finding me."

**"Anytime, now what did you need to think about so bad, that i couldn't be in the room?"**

I looked up a little surprised, and quickly understood.

"No, it's nothing that I **had** to leave to think about, i just wanted to talk a little walk...and...I..."

**"You're worried, someone is going to come looking for you, aren't you."**

"...Yes..."

I hated to admit it, but I was a little scared. That dream was so real, so...it made me think, what if it was a warning of what will actualy happen? But if that will happen then...

"...but,Jason..."

**"Yeah?"**

"I have a reason. I had this dream, and I talked to my father, he told me someone or something was coming for me, something was going to happen, and if it was real, it if was a warning, I'm scared cause i don't know. But i might know one way to see if it was real."

**"Wait...you had a dream that your father told you someone was coming after you, and you think it was ,what, a vision?"**

"Yes, and I have one way to prove if it was real."

**"And that would be?"**

"...Jason...are you still afraid of the water, at all?"


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer:i do not own friday the 13th or any of the characters or settings except megan and tora and my "inbetween".

A/N:this is my second chapter in a few days,to make up for my lack of activity.

_pamela voorhees and tora_

**jason voorhees**(unless in the middle of someone else's speech)

everyone else

13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13_13

(Tom/Stepdad's POV)

"Jones! Status, Now!"

My head of security rushed over to me, quick and efficient, that's why i hired him.

"Sir, we are ready to head out, we just need to load up the transport,and on your word, we can leave."

"Good work Jones. Now do then men know what we are looking for, do they know what their objective is?"

"They know we are going to the camp to 'rescue' your stepdaughter and they are under orders to deal with anyone that is with her."

"Very well, Jones, let's head out."

Here we go, time to ruin her little fairytale...that little bitch will not get away with this.

(Megan's POV

**"Why did I agree to do this?"**

"Because we need to find out if it will work and I need someone to help me if something goes wrong. And seeing how you are the only immortal/zombie boyfriend I have, you have been automaticly nominated, and you agreed because you love me and want me to be safe. Good enough answer?"

**"As good as it will get, now what do I need to do?"**

"You just need to stand by and be ready to help if something goes wrong."

**"And I need to be in the water why?"**

"Because it is where I will be, and it is what might succeed in protecting me _and_ you."

There was an indignant "hmph" from Jason and I knew he was about to start.

"And before you go all macho man on me, remember, that I'm going to be overprotective becuase you can still be dismembered, and because no matter how indestuctible you are I...I love you, and I want you to be safe."

**"Megan I-..."**

"I said don't go macho man on me."

I suddenly felt arms encircle me in a not-to-tight-but-just-snug-enough embrace.

**"I was going to say, I love you too."**

I could hear him pull off the mask. Then Jason leaned down and kissed my scar, near my ear and then nuzzled his face into my shoulder. I loved it when he did this. I still have never seen his face. But it could matter less to me, he would show me when he was ready.

"You know I love it when you do this..."

**"Yeah."**

He mumbled into my shoulder.

"...but you still have to help."

I heard a muffled 'damn', and laughed quietly.

"Just stay near the water, sit on the dock if you want, I just want back up. Okay?"

**"Alright."**

I made my way into the lake fully clad in jeans a long-sleeved shirt and socks,and I waded up to my knees. I didn't care if I got wet, I just wanted to see if this would work. Oh how I hoped to the gods that it would. The only problem was that I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Then I thought of what my dad told me about in my dream. That danger was headed my way. I suddenly thought of Corey and my stepdad Tom, and the water flared up around me. I got startled and my mind went blank, and the water crashed back down, soaking me and splashing Jason.

"Jason...did you see-"

**"Yeah."**

For a moment we both just stayed silent and then I had a thought. What if when I thought of a potential cause of danger then the water acted to protect me from it. It seemed like something out of _Naruto_, like when Gaara's sand acts to protect and shield him from being touched or attacked. It seemed far-fetched and even insane, but cosidering I was standing here with no heartbeat, my boyfriend was Jason Voorhees, and I had my best friend's ghost as my primary guide and "conscience", really was anything impossible anymore?

So, I began to test and re-test my theory. Time and time again it stood true. I though of Tom, and his lackys coming to get me and I concentrated of my fear and anger at it, a dome of water grew around me. Then I added to that, loosing my father, and concentrated on the anger and saddness, the dome got thicker. I thought of my mother alone,my wish to see her again, my hope for her well-being, and the dome got larger and the water started to swirl on the outer layer. I was amazed, but had to try and keep my concentration to keep it going.

Casualy I looked over at Jason,who, even with the mask on, you could tell was surprised(atleast). Suddenly the thought of losing him, came to mind, along with, him getting hurt, and those feelings of the most extreme anguish and rage caused something I would never have expected. The dome widened atleast twenty feet from me to the edge, encompassing Jason in its swirling protection and layers were added, and it swirled faster and faster.

"See, now I can protect you, too."

(Jason's POV)

Holy-...nevermind i'm not going to finish that. But how was she? How?

"Megan?"

"Yes my dear?"

Her voice was dripping with that wonderfully snarky, excited, sarcastic tone she got when she knew something I didn't or when she had made a new discovery. I hated it but I loved it.

"How are you doing this?"

"I have no idea, but I'm glad I am."

(Tom/stepdad POV)

We are about five hours from the camp, we should get there around midnight, maybe eleven-thirty. The men are starting to ask questions though, why all this for a girl? But they have no idea what this girl has done. Ever since day one she has been an expensive waste of space. Now maybe I can teach the little bitch a lesson, just like I taught her bitch mother.

(Third person POV)

It was about 9 at the camp now, and megan was still playing with her new ability, when Tora and pamela surprised her.

"Okay if I just-"

_"Megan!"_

"Ahh, what? who? when?"

_"Megan, it's me,Tora, I've come to warn you."_

"Come to warn me about what?"

_"About your stepfather, dear."_ It was Pamela now.

"What about him?"

_"He's up to something, nothing is in the news about you or your stepbrother being missing, and no one is at his mansion."_

**"**Big deal he probably hasn't realized we are gone, and he's probably at his place on the west coast with a few of his plastic bimbos." 

**"Megan, I think you should be careful."**

Now Jason was there too.

"Fine, I'll go plant myself in the cabin, I'm tired anyway, I'll be safe and I'll be **careful**. Happy?"

She was feeling bitchy, she had just learned about having a "superpower" and now she was being treated like a child. She had been scared earlier, but she wasn't anymore. Then again she knew they just wanted to protect her. So she went up to Jason and hugged him around the waist. And being a surprisingly understanding zombie boyfriend, he followed her up to _their_ cabin to get some shut eye.

There were Two things that certain parties didn't realize. Our "heros" were unaware of Tom's impending arrival. But one thing Tom did not realize, tonight was a full moon. More moon, better water power.

I know it's been months, and this is short and probably really bad but I have had the worst writer's block for fanfiction lately,please forgive me. Read and reveiw please, thanks.- RR


End file.
